


[殤凜] 一日十二時

by luminous_yume



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-08-13 09:14:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20171818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminous_yume/pseuds/luminous_yume
Summary: 一個有點像觀察日誌(?)，只是想寫某人都不用睡覺的文(??)。應該算是第一人稱(???)……我其實不知道我在寫什麼(哭)





	[殤凜] 一日十二時

〈寅時〉

起身沐浴，梳妝更衣。擦拭頭飾上的晶石，將紅眼的三足烏簪於方才梳理好的馬尾上。

期間一兩隻信鴿會捎來消息，偶有需決斷做主的案子要花些時間細思，但都會在時限內回覆。

〈卯時〉

若天氣尚佳，殤不患此刻已在院中暖身，一套拳後便會去喚醒樂師起床吃飯。

在還沒開飯前，於屋宇上漫步，或是察看天象，或是賞賞山巒風景。

早膳隨意撕塊餅吃，剩下的蒸籠早點就交給西幽人去解決。走至窗邊吸吐今日第一管煙，欣賞殤不患一臉已懶得多費唇舌的樣子。

〈晨時〉

陪伴旅人去市場採辦用品，看著他們添購路途上的乾糧吃食、偶爾補充些跌打損傷的藥。每每見著起酥蛋糕或是糖霜豆，也會跟著買些來解解嘴饞。這城若是大些，便會暫離兩人去備點隨身藥材；大城中的藥材鋪價錢好，種類也多。

〈巳時〉

豔陽將夜晚凝結的水氣曬至消散，儘管身在林中，氣溫仍隨時間攀升。將胸前的衣領拉敞了些，思想著暑期間的東離又悶又熱，為何身前那兩名西幽人都不覺然呢？究竟是西幽人怕冷，還是西幽的氣候更為炎熱？

〈午時〉

當眾人坐在大石上吃著燒餅時，有時會陪吃點糖豆，有時會被塞塊燒餅。今天倒是躲得遠點，呼著手上的菸。運氣好的話他們當日可以抵達下一個城鎮，而兩位食客的晚餐也就有了著落，不用再多花時間於山內張羅。

〈未時〉

然而今日運氣並不好，沿著山峰席捲而下的烏雲隨著雷鳴降下大雨。就算疾行至可勉強避雨的山壁石縫裡，仍不免淋了一身濕。每當遇到這樣的急降雨都會被殤不患盯著瞧，好似雲雨都是自己呼來喚去般，對方用眼神控訴著。不想用內力蒸乾衣服，就是怕身上的上好衣料受損，因此即便在狹隘的空間裡也盡量坐得外邊點，好離已經恢復乾爽的兩人遠些，只怕又要被叨念這樣濕著早晚著涼。

〈申時〉

一群人在泥濘中趕著路，若不是抵達下個城鎮就可以舒適泡個澡，還真不想像這樣讓衣襬被濺上爛泥。若是今日有找到個寬敞舒適的岩洞他們也許會選擇露宿在外，但可惜評估過附近地勢容貌後，眾人決議在城關闔上前趕至城內。畢竟在這雨後的森林裡並不方便張羅晚膳。

〈酉時〉

金烏逐漸飛落深山，在懸燈之前總算找了間環境尚能入眼的客棧。最近要天字房已經不會被攔阻，恐怕是過去幾晚殤不患被自己嘮叨煩了。終於進到房內歇息，放下髮飾、褪下外衣，換上乾爽的單衣並檢查一遍衣物上被弄髒的地方，就差不多該下樓用膳了。每當晚上餐食好些，殤不患就會使勁往自己碗裡夾菜，並脅迫著人吃盡盤中飧食。這時都會後悔怎麼坐在他手勾得著的地方。

〈戌時〉

要是殤不患手下留情，此刻還能喝點小酒怡情。但今日只能在城牆邊上散著小步，沐浴皓月灑下的冷光、消點胃裡快要無法負荷的食物。轉著轉著，竟在磚瓦頂上與肇事者相遇，他開口關心濕了一下午的身子是否安好，於是便開口要求他幫忙暖暖身子。趁那人還誤會些什麼的時候，手裡煙斗轉腕間恢復刀劍的型態，刀光晃眼就至對方跟前。實實在在地讓人幫自己暖身子又消肚子。

〈亥時〉

平日這個時候早已沐浴完並前去殤不患房間叨擾。難得今日是殤不患提前來找，因此是由他帶自己進入房內。床鋪上的雲雨如午後雷雨來得急促猛烈，一方用言語激著，另一方激著讓人無法言語。

待情事終了，兩人在房內溫存著旖旎。殤不患用熱毛巾擦拭歡好後的沾染痕跡，若是做得過頭了，還會帶著歉意按壓幾下消消自己的不適感。此時要是房間粗陋了點，再累都要唉聲床的不好，然後非要枕著人睡才肯罷休。

〈子時〉

小憩過後悄然起身回房，用早前叫好的水清洗衣物上的汙濁。思忖底下的人手已經潛伏進獵物家中，他便著手製作用來偷天換日的贗品，估計晨時塗漆方乾就能託人送出去。雖說像這樣常收於櫃內的物件一般不用到他親手打造，但計謀的時效可長可短，謹慎些也能確保未來的可變空間。

〈丑時〉

回到那人的房間，床鋪上仍留有屬於自己的位置。儘管躺下時的動作再輕微，對方總是會醒過來並環抱住晚歸的人，確認冰冷的四肢都得到妥善照料，殤不患便回到原先的夢寐中。眷戀著他懷裡的氣味，進入唯有待在那人身邊才能得到的酣眠。

**Author's Note:**

> 我：他平時是都不用睡覺嗎？
> 
> 友：仙女當然不用睡覺啊！也不用吃什麼東西！
> 
> 我：啊，也是。


End file.
